Talk:Pure Land
I'm very glad That article about this has finally been made (it should have been long ago) but... what exactly fall under pure land? Was the place with Kakashi/Sakumo and Obito/Rin it or something else? If it, why weren't there other souls?--Elveonora (talk) 10:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :No, those places are road stops, so to speak. Sakumo himself said that he can finally go on after meeting Kakashi. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:34, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::So you've been pushing for the creation of this article, couldn't be arsed enough to actually do it yourself, and you don't even know what should have been put in it? Okay then.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I too like you a lot. @Seel, okay then. Should an article for the "limbo" be made as well?--Elveonora (talk) 10:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Considering how we know practically nothing about either of these places, do they need separate articles if they are just going to be single sentences?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:48, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think the stuff about the limbo dimension can stay in the technique's article for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::@Seel, I think Elveo was talking about the places Obito and Kakashi went to after they died. I think Ulti's idea is the best.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'm talking about those places, too. The pure world is nothingness. There's no campfire to sit around. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::…ummm, wait. Then Obito had gone to the pure land when he met Rin?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:56, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::No. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:59, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Then I'm confused. There was no campfire where Obito met Rin.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 10:59, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, but there was consciousness. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :... Are we going to have a 50 message discussion about this now? Just get to the point this time, not a massive long discussion about whether it should be here. *facepalm* --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 11:05, August 29, 2014 (UTC) What Seel is saying JOA is that the place with consciousness where Obito talked with Rin and Kakashi with Sakumo is the "limbo place" since there's no consciousness apparently in the Pure Land.--Elveonora (talk) 11:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Not sure how I should word this. But seemingly those who died unexpectedly, committed suicide etc. don't go directly to the pure land, but rather to the "limbo" and can pass to the pure land only once are debts are paid or so. i guess that's worthy to add--Elveonora (talk) 11:13, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Na, that's not the Limbo, either. The Limbo is a plane of existence in the real world. The white world and the one with the campfire are the ones between the real world and the pure land. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:17, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but when I used the term limbo, I meant real-life equivalent, thus I was referring to the white world, not Madara's tech--Elveonora (talk) 11:21, August 29, 2014 (UTC) suggestion We could rename this article to "afterlife" and document here both the limbo/white world and pure land--Elveonora (talk) 11:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Bump--Elveonora (talk) 14:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::As I said above, may as well considering how both articles would essentially be a single sentence separated.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Good, now a picture of the limbo place, like Sakumo and his bonfire and we are done.--Elveonora (talk) 19:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::The thing is that this limbo was depicted both as dark with a campfire and as white with nothing. Which one should we choose? • Seelentau 愛 議 19:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Chronologically first appearance I guess, so campfire.--Elveonora (talk) 20:03, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Trivia is wrong Hagoromo summoned 4th kazekage and 3rd kazekage from pure world, although they were sealed.--Salamanxl (talk) 11:31, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't matter, since when Edo Tensei was released, their souls went back to the pure land. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, that makes sense. Thx.--Salamanxl (talk) 11:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) image The place where Obito met Rin was the purgatory, not Pure Land. In the pure land, the souls have no consciousness.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:38, December 30, 2017 (UTC)